For years, the NCAA and various other lacrosse leagues have required that lacrosse sticks adhere to certain dimensional requirements. The rules have prevented lacrosse players from obtaining a competitive advantage by specifying minimum and maximum stick dimensions. Unfortunately, the current rules have done little to prevent the players from obtaining such a competitive advantage, and if anything, have promoted more dangerous activities on the field. For example, defenders will wind up and strike at the stick of an attacker in an attempt to dislodge the ball, only to see the ball carrier continue cradling the ball. In other words, because of the current minimum dimensions requirement of the lacrosse stick heads, it is too easy for a ball carrier to maintain possession of the ball, thereby diminishing the integrity of the game and forcing defenders to increase the brutality of their tactics.
To bring integrity back to the game, the NCAA has proposed a rule change that will require new dimensions for lacrosse stick heads. The new rule will require:                1. The measurement at the widest part of the crosse shall be a minimum of 6.5 inches measured at the front of the crosse and a minimum of 6 inches at the back of the crosse;        2. The measurement up from the stop to the 5-inch mark may not be less than 4.25 inches at the front and back of the crosse;        3. The measurement up from the stop to the 3-inch mark may not be less than 3.25 inches at the front and back of the crosse; and        4. The measurement up from the stop to the 1.25-inch mark may not be less than 2.75 inches at the front and back of the crosse.        
As any game official, player, retailer, and manufacturer can appreciate, checking a lacrosse stick head against dimensional requirements can be a difficult task; especially, when multiple measurements are required. For example, if the rules required the above dimensional requirements, an official will have to conduct the following procedure to ensure that a stick head complies with such rules:                1. Measure the front of the crosse at the widest part of the head to ensure that it is no less than 6.5 inches wide.        2. Measure the back of the crosse at the widest part of the head to ensure that is no less than 6.0 inches wide.        3. Measure 5 inches up from the stop and then measure the width to ensure that it is no less than 4.25 inches wide.        4. Measure 3 inches up from the stop and then measure the width to ensure that it is no less than 3.25 inches wide.        5. Measure 1.25 inches up from the stop and then measure the width to ensure that it is no less than 2.75 inches wide.        
As can be imagined, such a task or procedure would be daunting. Accordingly, it may be desired by officials, retailers, or even manufacturers to have a device capable of checking the dimensions of a lacrosse stick head, to ensure that it complies with the rules.